This invention solves a common coffee drinker's dilemma: drinking coffee at an ideal drinking temperature. The difficulty in deriving the most pleasure from coffee is that it is ideally brewed at 190 to 200 degrees Fahrenheit, while ideal drinking temperature is from 150 to 160 degrees Fahrenheit, hot enough for full flavor, but not hot enough to burn the drinker. Thus, once brewed and served, the drinker must wait patiently for the drink to cool to his or her preferred temperature before drinking, or undertake a serious risk of burning the mouth. Once the coffee reaches the preferred temperature, the drinker has only minutes to consume the contents of the cup, as the drink will quickly cool and become unpleasant.
The industry, through the introduction of “Cooling Dome” lid designs, tried to make the drinking of coffee as pleasant as possible by increasing the rate at which it cools. Besides the aesthetic and safety related qualities, the primary goal (by increasing the surface area of the lid) is to expedite the cooling rate of the cup's liquid contents. While this may present advantages for many users the design lacks flexibility and for slow drinkers it even presents disadvantages, because the contents of the cup will cool down too quickly and soon after will lose flavor and aroma resulting in an unpleasant drinking experience.
The alternative is to keep the coffee hot as long as possible. However, this dramatically increases the amount of time that the consumer has to wait to enjoy the coffee at its ideal drinking temperature. It is often frustrating to consumers who may want to start drinking right away.
Ideally, the coffee drinker would want not only to quickly enjoy coffee at an ideal drinking temperature, but also to keep the coffee from getting cold for the entire duration of the drinking experience. This invention allows the drinker to meet these requirements.